Tramas de Amor
by Kah-chan e San-chan
Summary: Três irmãos, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor! [Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San&Mir] Muito romance, drama e comédia nessa fic xD [L]
1. Sipnose

_Miroku _é o tipo de homem que deixa as mães de moças solteiras em estado de alerta: charmoso e conquistador. Ele tem uma explicação para tudo, até para suas conquistas amorosas. Mas Miroku está prestes a se arrepender de ter despedaçado tantos corações femininos...

_InuYasha_ acreditava que seu casamento fosse perfeito, até perceber que a esposa estava perdendo o interesse. Kagome tem motivos para mater aquele distanciamento, mas se ela não se explicar logo, pode acabar perdendo o marido...

_Rin_ tem certeza de que encontrou o principe encantado, o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e ter filhos. O problema é que ela não é a única...

_Três irmãos_, três destinos diferentes e um único propósito: A prorcura do verdadeiro Amor!

* * *

**Por Rin-chan e K-chan**

* * *

**_Tramas de amor_**

_Sipnose_


	2. Capitulo 1

Ao chegar em casa, encontrei o Mercedes preto de meu irmão Miroku estacionado na garagem. Ele nunca aparecia, mas toda vez que vinha, causava algum problema. Pelo jeito, essa vez não seria exceção. Estava cansado de avisá-lo para não estacionar na frente da garagem, mas não adiantava. Aquele arrogante tinha que parar nem na frente da casa, para que ninguém arranhasse seu Mercedes-Benz. Tive vontade de pegar a chave e riscar meu nome na tinta preta. Miroku é o tipo de pessoa que não tem nenhuma consideração pelos outros.

**

* * *

****Por Rin-chan e K-chan ****

* * *

**_**Tramas de amor**_

_Capitulo Um_

_**Narrando:** InuYasha_

**

* * *

**

Quando entrei em casa, agravou-se o mau pressentimento que eu vinha sentindo durante o dia todo. Parece loucura, mas eu tinha tido essa mesma sensação no dia em que meu pai morrera. E senti-me assim de novo, um pouco antes do atentado de 11 de setembro. Era por essa razão que eu saía mais cedo do trabalho, querendo me certificar de que tudo estava bem em minha família.

E agora, não via ninguém em casa. Ouvi apenas o som de música, vindo do andar de cima, o silêncio era muito estranho, porque tenho 2 crianças barulhentas: um filho de 4 anos, e uma filha de 3.

"Yuki, Kurai, Ká." – Chamei mais ninguém respondeu. Onde será estaria Miroku? Foi então que ouvi o barulho no andar de cima. Eu não tinha certeza, mas parecia vim do meu quarto.

Quando cheguei mais perto, notei que o barulho estava mais alto e constante, e que definitivamente vinha de dentro do meu quarto. Era o som de ágüem fazendo sexo. _Nt:_ oO xD) Rezei para que não fosse a minha esposa. Talvez ela tivesse saído com as crianças, e meu irmão se aproveitara da casa vazia. Porque ele fazia isso no meu quarto e não no de visitas, eu não tinha a mínima idéia. A não ser pelo fato de que ele é o tipo de pessoa que faz coisas assim.

Fiquei parado na porta por alguns segundos, ouvindo as vozes. Ainda não sabia quem estava lá dentro. Quem quer que fosse, não era de falar muito porque, a não ser pelo ranger da cama e as respirações ofegantes, nada se ouvia. Quando finalmente ouvi algumas palavras, senti vontade de vomitar. Não havia dúvidas: era a voz de minha mulher. Forcei-me a ficar ouvindo, enquanto ela dava instruções ao parceiro:

"Vamos, Você vai conseguir."

"Vamos! Não pare!"

"É... Isso. Só mais um pouco."

"Você vai conseguir..."

"... só mais um pouquinho!"

"Pronto!" – ela gritou.

Não agüentei mais. Os sons tinham cessado, e só se ouvia a respiração ofegante de Kagome. Tudo começava a fazer sentido. Agora eu entendia por que ela se recusava a fazer amor comigo nas últimas semanas. Ela estava dormindo com meu irmão! Sem refletir, entrei no quarto de meu filho, peguei o seu bastão de beisebol e entrei no quarto, chutando a porta como se fosse policial.

"Aha!"

Kagome pulou tão alto que tropeçou na esteira de ginástica e caiu sentada no chão.

"Meu Deus, InuYasha! O que você está fazendo em casa a essa hora?"

"Droga! Eu moro aqui! Ou você se esqueceu?" – E levantei o bastão.

Tive que me conter para não bater na cabeça dela com o bastão. Mas meu irmão era outra coisa. Eu ia matá-lo. O único problema é... Que ele não estava lá! Nem outro homem. E agora que eu observava melhor, Kagome não estava do jeito que eu imaginava. Não estava nua. Estava usando roupas de ginástica, o que significava que não estava fazendo sexo com Miroku. Ela estava se exercitando na esteira! Senti-me um perfeito baka.

"InuYasha, o que houve? O que esta fazendo com esse bastão?" – Não tive coragem de responder, estava muito envergonhado. – "Droga InuYasha Taisho! Você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" – Fudeu! Quando ela me chama assim...

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, ameaçadora. Baixei minha cabeça e olhei para o bastão. Procurei uma desculpa.

"Hum, você acreditaria se lhe dissesse que estou pensando em entrar para o time de beisebol?"

Infelizmente, minha tentativa frustrada de fazer piada só serviu para deixá-la mais furiosa.

"Não, não acredito, não senhor. Eu tenho cara de boba?" – Ela se afastou da esteira e apontou o dedo para mim, desafiante. – "Você via me dizer o que está acontecendo, InuYasha. E é agora!"

"Está bem." Concordei. Eu sabia que dizer a verdade iria complicar ainda mais a minha situação, mas não adianta mentir. Minha esposa sempre descobria quando eu estava mentindo. Engoli meu orgulho e contei o que tinha acontecido.

"Bem, quando eu cheguei em casa, vi o carro de Miroku estacionado lá na frente. Depois, ouvi um barulho que você fazia, exercitando-se na esteira. E, para falar a verdade, Ká, parecia alguém fazendo sexo..." – Ela me interrompeu.

"E você pensou... Você pensou que eu faria uma coisa dessas na sua cama, ainda mais com o seu irmão?"

Percebi, pelo tom de sua voz, que ela não estava somente ofendida, estava magoada.

"Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou, InuYasha? Você sabe que eu não seria capaz de traí-lo. E que não suporto Miroku."

"Eu sei disso, Ká, e lhe peço desculpas." Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou.

"Desculpas não são suficientes. Não depois do que você disse." – Seus olhos ficaram marejados. Sentir-me como uma criança sendo repreendida – "Como pôde, InuYasha? Como pôde achar que eu rira me envolver com seu irmão?"

"Não sei, Ká. Você sabe como Miroku é, não respeita ninguém. E o som parecia mesmo de alguém fazendo sexo."

"Parecia?" – Lágrimas passaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. – "Você não podia abrir a porta e ver o que estava acontecendo, antes de ir pegar o bastão? Depois de tudo que aconteceu no passado, não posso acreditar que você continue a tirar conclusões apressadas."

Tive vontade de morder a língua, para não falar o que eu estava pensando. Kagome também tinha ao costume de tirar conclusões apressadas. Há algum tempo, ela quase pusera fim ao nosso casamento por achar que eu a tinha traído. Ela havia encontrado fotos minhas, em posições comprometedoras com strippers e, quando dou por mim, todas as minhas coisas estavam na rua e a policia estava me expulsando de da minha própria casa.

Claro que havia uma boa explicação para aquelas fotos.

Meus amigos, Bankotsu e Jakotsu, tinham achado muito engraçado tirar fotos minhas, na despedida de solteiro de Bankotsu, depois que eu tinha caído de bêbado. Eu estava dormindo o tempo todo, nem vi quando fizeram as fotos. Ele s acharam que eu iria dá muitas risadas, quando revelasse o filme. Só não imaginaram que quem iria levar as fotos para revelar seria minha esposa... E que por causa disso eu iria ser expulso de minha casa.

O tempo em que fiquem longe de minha família, foi o pior período de minha vida. Meu amigo Bankotsu teve que fazer um grande esforço para convencer a Kagome da minha inocência. Depois daquela confusão voltamos a ser uma família feliz. Mas sempre que alguma coisa faz lembrar aquele incidente, a Kagome fica muito irritada. Era por isso que ela estava agora parada na porta, de braços cruzados e mordendo o lábio, parecendo muito ofendida.

"Ah, para sua informação, Miroku pegou a van e levou as crianças ao parque de diversões. Ele disse que queria me dá um descanso das crianças." – Falou com um sorriso zombeteiro, e me deixou sozinho, segurando o bastão como um idiota.

Esperei meia hora, antes de descer e ir atrás de Kagome. Ela estava assistindo ao um programa de TV, na sala. Torci para que ela já tivesse se acalmado um pouco. Kagome não é uma pessoa que perdoa facilmente. E eu não queria ficar mal com ela. Especialmente porque estava tendo aquela sensação de que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer.

"Ká..." – Chamei da porta.

"O que?" – Ela não tirou os olhos da televisão. Era obvio que ainda estava irritada, mas a voz estava um pouco mais calma.

"Você ainda esta brava mor?"

"O que você acha, Inu?" – Ela olhou para mim.

"Acho que devíamos comer alguma coisa e esquecer isso tudo. Eu vi um homem vendendo caranguejos, no caminho de volta para casa. O que acha de comermos umas patas de caranguejos?" – Kagome ainda estava brava, mas eu tinha certeza de que minha proposta iria acalmá-la. Ela é louca por caranguejos.

"Você se acha muito esperto, não é?" – Ela se levantou e andou na minha direção.

"Olhe, Ká, eu não quero brigar. Confesso que cometi um erro. Tirei conclusões erradas. Mas eu não sou o único aqui a fazer isso." – Pronto, falei. E, para minha surpresa, ela não ficou na defensiva. Apenas apertou os lábios e olhou para o lado. – "Ouça, Ká." – Eu insisti. – "Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu." – Ela pegou a bolsa e olhou para mim.

"Vamos, Inu." – O rosto dela não mostrava nenhuma emoção.

"Quer dizer que vai esquecer o houve?" – Perguntei esperançoso.

"Ah, sim. Eu também fiquei ouvindo sua respiração, enquanto você estava na esteira. Parece mesmo o som de alguém fazendo sexo." – Ela falou rapidamente como se odiasse ter de admitir.

Fiquei muito surpreso. Não consegui acreditar que ela estava dando razão a mim. Depois que ela saíra do quarto, eu tinha subido na esteira, tentando entender como tinha sido tão idiota. Senti-me ainda mais ridículo, depois da experiência, mas agora Ká estava confirmando que eu estava certo.

Ensaiei um sorriso, mas Kagome me interronpeu:

"Não quer dizer que estou lhe dando total razão, InuYasha. Você devia ter confiado em mim."

"Você está certa." – E ela estava. Depois da nossa experiência traição, que não havia sido na verdade uma traição, nós dois tivesse que aprender a confiar mais um no outro.

Estávamos quase na porta, quando a campainha tocou. Era Miroku, segurando meu filho Yuki, que dormia no seu colo.

"E aí, canalha?" – Ele abriu seu sorriso cínico.

"Eu não sou canalha. Onde está minha filha?"

"Kagura a está tirando do carro." – Ele passou a criança para meus braços.

"Kagura? Quem é Kagura?" – Olhei para Kagome.

"Não olhe para mim. Quando saiu de casa, ele estava sozinho com as crianças." – Kagome cruzou os braços e olhou para meu irmão. - "Já falei que não quero mulheres desconhecidas perto dos meus filhos, Miroku. De onde você tirou essa moça? Conheceu em um posto de gasolina? Ou ela pediu carona?"

"Que droga, Kagome. Você está me ofendendo!" – Miroku balançou a cabeça. – "Para sua informação, ela tem uma agencia de viagens em Kyoto. Aliais, acabou de me dar duas passagens para o Havaí, de presente de aniversario.Que custa uma fortuna!"

"Ah, e você quer que eu confie em uma pessoa que lhe dá passagens de graça? Você está louco... – Kagome olhou feio para Miroku e apontou o dedo para ele. – "Espero não ter que repetir isso de novo, Miroku. Não quero mulheres desconhecidas perto dos meus filhos, ou não deixarei que os leve para passear." – Ela o afastou e foi ate o carro, para pegar nossa filha Kurai.

"Hei, canalha, espere ate ver o corpo dessa." – Miroku sussurrou. – "Cheia atrás e na frente. Ela está com tudo no lugar."

Ele não estava mentindo. Quando Kagura apareceu, tive que olhar duas vezes, ou três. Ela usava um minivestido colado ao corpo, pelo menos o numero menor do que deveria ser, e quando ela andava, rebolava bastante. Era muito atraente, com um rosto perfeito e um corpo maravilhoso. Mas uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, a Kagome é muito mais bonita que ela.

"Miroku, você vai me apresentar?" – Kagura se aproximou.

"Opa, desculpe-me." – Ele colocou o braço em volta dela. – "InuYasha, Kagome. Essa é Kagura. Kagura, esse é meu irmão InuYasha e minha cunhada Kagome. Os pais de Yuki e Kurai.

Ela apertou a mão de Kagome e depois a minha.

"Muito prazer, Kagura."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo. Você tem filhos lindos." – A moça respondeu, com um sorriso.

"Ah, obrig..." – Nem consegui terminar a frase, porque me deparei com os dentes mais feios que eu havia visto em minha vida. Eram desalinhados, nas mais diversas direções, menos a correta, e pelo menos dois estavam faltando. Com aquele rosto doce e aqueles dentes horríveis, ela parecia alguém da família Adams.

"Inu..." – A voz doce de Kagome me fez voltar á realidade, porque eu ainda estava segurando a mão da moça.

"Pois não, Ká?" – Finalmente consegui desviar os olhos de Kagura.

"Vamos levar as crianças para a cama?"

"Ah, sim. Ótima idéia. Miroku, por favor, sirva uma bebida para Kagura, enquanto colocamos as crianças na cama." – Esforcei-me para não olhar para Kagura, porque se ela sorrisse, eu não iria reprimir o riso.

"Grande idéia. Adoro bebida de graça. Mas acho melhor ajudá-lo com as crianças, enquanto as meninas preparam as bebidas. Preciso falar com você." – Disse Miroku.

"Está bem. Entrem todos, que este menino está pesado."

Kagome passou Kurai para Miroku e ele me seguiu até o andar a cima. Surpreendentemente, ele não falou nada até depois que colocamos as crianças na cama.

"InuYasha?" – Miroku deu um tapa no meu ombro, quando estávamos chegando na escada. – "Cara, eu quero saber se você pode me emprestar algum dinheiro, para eu sair com a Kagura.

"Está louco? Lembra-se de que ainda está devendo o dinheiro do seu aluguel? Se Kagome souber que eu lhe emprestei dinheiro, vai ficar furiosa.

"Eu sei InuYasha. Vou pagar tudo o que estou devendo. Eu não iria pedir, se não tivesse gastado meus últimos trocados com seus filhos, no parque de diversões."

Droga, por que ele tinha dito aquilo? Eu não pretendia emprestar-lhe dinheiro nenhum, mas agora estava me sentindo mal, por ele ter gasto seu dinheiro com meus filhos. Miroku era um idiota, mas eu tinha de admitir que ele era um bom tio. Não tive como escapar, e peguei a carteira.

"Eu so tenho..."

Ele arrancou o dinheiro da minha mão.

"Está ótimo." – Ele disse, e já foi descendo as escadas. Olhei para minha carteira vazia e uma voz no meu ouvido disse: _Ele o fez de bobo de novo, certo? _

Suspirei e desci as escadas. Miroku e eu encontramos Kagome na sala, bebendo um copo de vinho.

"Ei, onde está Kagura? No banheiro?" – Miroku olhou em voltada sala.

"Não, ela foi embora de táxi, dois minutos atrás." – Kagome sorriu.

"O que?" – Miroku virou-se para Kagome. – "Porque ele foi embora?"

"Não sei. Ela falou que iria até seu escritório para cancelar suas passagens para o Havaí."

"Cancelar minhas passagens! Ela não pode fazer isso! Eu ia vender as passagens para pagar o imposto do meu carro."

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas obviamente minha esposa sorridente sabia, e estava achando muito divertido. Miroku estava parado no meio da sala, como se seu mundo tivesse ruído.

"O que foi que ela contou a você?" – Ele perguntou curioso – "E você, Kagome, o que você contou para ela?"

Kagome levantou os ombros e fez cara inocente.

"Eu não contei nada. Só respondi as perguntas que ele me fez. Só isso."

"Perguntas... Que perguntas?" – Miroku estava ficando nervoso. E para falar a verdade, Kagome o estava provocando.

"Ela me perguntou de InuYasha era dentista, como você." – Kagome riu. Olhou para mim, mas eu não quis participar da brincadeira. Miroku balançou a cabeça. Acho que ele sabia qual era o fim da história. Com certeza estava desejando ter deixado Kagura no carro, em vez de apresentá-la a nós.

"E o que você respondeu?" – Ele tentou se controlar, mas seu tom de voz mostrava seu estado de espírito.

"Falei que meu marido não é nenhum dentista! E nem você." – Miroku fechou os olhos com raiva. – "Ah, é... Ela também me perguntou que é Sango que fica ligando o tempo todo para você. Parece que você esqueceu completamente de lhe contar sobre a mãe do seu filho."

Miroku se aproximou de Kagome, depois se virou em direção à porta. A tensão nos meus ombros diminuiu, ao perceber que o confronto estava quase terminando.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Kagome?"

"O que, Miroku?" Kagome respondeu, com um sorriso.

"Você precisa parar de odiar os canalhas." – Miroku não esperou resposta. Saiu e foi no seu Mercedes.

* * *

_Nova fic!! xDD. Esperamos que gostem viu? Essa também é bacana podem apostar. Quanto a "Sou Capaz de amar" tamos terminando ok? Falow e vlw_

_Kissus ;D_


	3. Capitulo 2

"Sabe de uma coisa, Kagome?"

"O que, Miroku?" Kagome respondeu, com um sorriso.

"Você precisa parar de odiar os canalhas." – Miroku não esperou resposta. Saiu e foi no seu Mercedes.

* * *

**Por Rin-chan e K-chan**

* * *

**_Tramas de amor_**

_Capitulo Dois_

_**Narrando:** Miroku_

* * *

Eu estava tirando uma soneca, quando o telefone tocou. Deixei que a secretária atendesse, porque já sabia quem era. E estava certo. Era Kagura, a sensual agente de viagens, de dentes horrorosos, com quem estava saindo. Pensei comigo mesmo que era muita coragem da parte dela ligar para mim. Principalmente depois de ter desligado três vezes na minha cara.

Sei que ela se aborreceu, por causa do Kagome tinha dito, mas nem em deixou explicar. Agora, ela podia ligar quanto quisesse, que eu não ia atender. Eu estava bem feliz, porque tinha conseguindo vender as passagens, antes que ela as cancelasse.

"_Miroku, seu inútil, eu sei que você está em casa!Atenda_" – Os gritos de Kagura soavam a secretária. Ela já devia ter descoberto as passagens. – "_Miroku, droga! Eu quero minhas passagens de volta! Entendeu? Quero as passagens de volta, ou..._"

Resolvi atender. Odeio quando as mulheres fazem ameaças.

"Ou o quê? O que você vai fazer, Kagura?"

"_Ou eu vou passar aí com um martelo e quebrar todas as janelas do seu carro! É isso que eu vou fazer!_"

Senti o chão desaparecer debaixo dos meus pés. Aquela não era uma ameaça vazia. Dava para notar, pela sua voz, que ela estava falando sério, e a ultima coisa eu queria era que alguém mexesse no meu carro. Meu mecerdes era o meu bem mais precioso.

"Espere um pouco, Kagura." – Falei finalmente. – "Por que você está ameaçando estragar meu carro? Você sabe o quanto ele significa para mim. Além disso, ainda não paguei o seguro esse mês."

"_Se está tão preocupado com seu carro, é melhor devolver as passagens_."

Olhei a pilha de notas em cima da mesa, que eu havia conseguido com a venda das passagens. Eu não ia devolver o dinheiro. Precisava dele para pagar o imposto do carro, que já está vencido.

"Desculpe-me Kagura, mas não posso fazer isso."

"_Eu que peço desculpas, Miroku_." – A voz dela estava tão educada, que estranhei. Mas era apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade. – "_Se eu não receber minhas passagens, ou melhor, o dinheiro que você conseguiu com elas, eu vou ai estourar o seu carro!_"

"Deixe meu carro fora disso! Entendeu? Se você encostar um dedo nele, vou acabar com você!."

"_Pode dizer o que quiser, eu estou indo aí agora, seu falso dentista._"

"Falso dentista?" - Repeti, cinicamente.

_"É isso mesmo. Sua cunhada me contou que você não é dentista. Nem emprego tem, seu mentiroso!"_

"Deixe que eu me explique, Kagura. Por que você acreditou na Kagome? Como acha que eu poderia pagar meu apartamento de frente para o mar e o Mercedes, se não tivesse emprego?" – Ela ficou muda. – "Você perguntou para ela sobre isso?"

"_Não_"

"Kagura, acredite, eu sou dentista. Você viu o diploma na parede. O que você acha? Que é falso?"

Ela ficou em silêncio. Eu levantei e fui até o outro quarto, que eu tinha transformado em escritório. Limpei com a mão meu falso diploma de dentista.

_"Bem, e essa criança? Você tinha dito que não tinha filhos."_

"Kagura, Kagura Kagura, você é tão ingênua! Você me viu cuidando de meus sobrinhos, hoje a tarde. Acha que sou o tipo de homem que iria esconder um filho? Sou louco por crianças."

_"Mas Kagome disse..."_ - Kagura suspirou

"Kagome disse o quê?" - Perguntei, irritado. - "Eu ja tinha contado a você que não me dou bem com ela. Ela me odeia, Kagura. Ela faria qualquer coisa para me prejudicar."

Ela murmurou alguma coisa com _'sinto muito, Miroku'._

"Sente muito por quê? Porque finalmente conheceu um bom homem, mas não teve coragem de acreditar nele? Sabe, Kagura? estou muito desapontado com você." - Mais silêncio. - "Kagome a enganou, Kagura. E você jogou fora não só o nosso relacionamente, mas também o tratamento gratuito de seus dentes."

Desliguei o telefone, com um sorriso satisfeito. Tinha certeza de que Kagura iria ligar denovo, mas dessa vez um pouco mais humilde. Bateram na porta.

"Quem é?"

"É a Srt. Hakure, Miroku. Vim receber o aluguel."

"Droga!" - Murmurei ao ouvir a voz de Ayume, a obesa mulher do dono do prédio. Eu sabia que o dia de pagar o aluguel estava próximo, mas não tinha me dado conta de que já tinha chegado. Normalmente eu me escondia, quando estava sem dinheiro, mas agora já tinha respondido, portanto ela sabia que estava lá. Abri meu melhor sorriso falso e atendi a porta.

"E aí, Ayume? Tudo bem?"

"Meu marido me mandou aqui, para receber o aluguel" - Ela falou sorrindo. Não sei a quem ela estava tentando enganar. Todos sabem que o marido dela está sempre caindo de bêbado em algum bar.

"Nossa, parece que eu acabei de pagar! Já passou um mês?"

"Pois é." - Ayume sorriu, flertando comigo. Ela encostou propositadamente os seios gigantes em mim, quando entrou no apartamento. - "Você tem o dinheiro para pagar ou vamos ter que fazer um acordo, como mês passado? Eu não me importo de lhe dar mais uns dias para pagar, Miroku. Quero dizer... desde que você concorde com as condições."

Senti meu estomago revirar, ao me lembrar de nosso ultimo _'acordo'._ O problema não era dormir com ela. Tudo bem, ela é gorda, mas não é feia. E tinha me dado um bom desconto no alguel. O preblema é que, bem, Ayume tem um problema serio de higiene. Nojento.

"Como é? Você tem o dinheiro ou vai me pagar de outro jeito?" - Ayume tirou os sapatos e abriu os braços, fazendo um gesto para que eu fosse até ela. Pelo jeito, ela estava torcendo para que eu estivesse sem dinheiro. Dei um passo para trás, negando com a cabeça. Não ia aguentar passar por aquilo denovo.

"Eis seu dinheiro Ayume." - E entreguei-lhe o dinheiro das passagens.

"Sabe Miroku querido, não é preciso que você pague tudo de uma vez. Posso ajudar você, desde que você me ajude de vez em quando. E benzinho, eu estou precisando de ajuda agora." - Ela levantou a saia e eu virei o rosto, como nojo, quando vi que aquela louca estava sem calcinha.

"Desculpe-me, Ayume, mas não posso ajudar." - Fui andando até a porta.

"Por que não?" - Não era a resposta que ela esperava ouvir. Ela parecia realmente ofendida.

"Para falar a verdade, estou namorando, e o relacionamento é sério. Não quero trair a minha namorada. Você entende, não é?" - Abri a porta para que ela saísse.

"Você está falando daquela mulher de traseiro grande e dentes horrorosos?"

"Não, não. Essa é minha amiga. Estou falando da alta, loira."

"Tem certeza? Porque Ayume não gosta que mintam para ela."

"Ninguem está mentindo. Bem, você já pegou o dinheiro, Ayume."

Estava esperando que ela saísse, quando ela olhou pela janela e começou a rir.

"Hum, Miroku? Não é seu carro que está sendo guinchado?"

"Pare com isso Ayume. Ninguem está guinchando meu carro." - Olhei pela janela e quase tive um infarto. - "Ei! O quie você está fazendo? Não chegue perto do meu carro!"

Estava prestes a dar um soco no homem que estava prendendo meu carro no guincho, quando outro apareceu, com uma arma na mão.

"Calma!Só vamos ficar com seu carro até você pagar sua divida com o crédito financeiro."

"Que droga! Olha, você tem que me ajudar. E se eu lhe der algum dinheiro? Não dá para dar um jeitinho?"

O homem com a arma olhou para o parceiro, depois se virou para mim.

"Bom se você der o dinheiro agora, podemos dar um jeito."

"Espere um pouco. Vou pegar o dinheiro."

Ele assentiu, e eu corri até Ayume.

"Ayume, querida, preciso daquele dinheiro de volta. Entre na minha casa, e vamos discutir aquele acordo."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, obrigada."

"Como assim? Você não disse que queria que eu a ajudasse?"

"Disse, mas isso foi antes de você começar com aquela conversa sobre traição. Com a quantidade de mulheres que você traz aqui, Miroku? Você não pode me tratar assim, aó porque sou gorda."

"Ora, Ayume." - Implorei. Eu sabia que ia passar mal, mas estava desesperado. - "Ayume, o que você ta fazendo?" - Ela guardou o dinheiro no sutiã, e foi se afastando.

"Vou guardar o dinheiro no cofre, depois vou até o bar, prorcurar um homem de verdade. Um homem que dê valor a uma mulher como eu. Você so gosta do seu carro."

"Pare com isso Ayume. Vamos ajudar um ao outro."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, sinto muito."

"Nos podemos fazer algum tipo de acordo..."

Ela bateu a porta. Os homens do guincho deviam estar ouvindo, porque quando me virei eles já estavam levando meu carro embora.

"Não se preocupe querido." - Falei baixinho, enquanto olhava meu carro sendo levado. - "Vou trazer você de volta."

Desesperado, peguei o celular. Disquei os números seis e nove, da discagem rápida.

_"Olá."_ - Uma voz familiar atendeu. - _"Não posso atender agora, mas deixe um recado, que ligarei de volta."_

Droga!

"Sou eu, Miroku. É importante. Ligue para meu celular. Você sabe o número."

* * *

Oie! Mas um novo cap xD No proximo o outro irmão aparece. Será que alguem acerta dizer quem é? Espera,os que gostem desse.

Agora as reviews:

* * *

**Lah-chan:**

_Desconfiado é pouco para o Inu. Ainda tem muita coisa pra ela hehe. O Miroku é um canalha de carteirnha, como deu para ver nesse cap. E não, ele não é casado com a Sango, mas com o decorrer da historia você vai entender o rolo entre eles. E quanto ao proximo irmão, so no proximo cap. Bjuss e vlw pela revi._

**Cris**

_Que bom que gostou querida. E aqui está a continuação. Bjuss e vlw._

**MariInha**

_Que bom que gostou! Olha amo suas fics xD. Qualquer dia deixo uma revi ok? E ta aki a continuação. Bjuss e vlw_

**Lí**

_Vlw ai pelos elogios. Quanto o Miroku sofrer, bom ele so vai colher o que ele plantou. Mas amo esse casal também. Ele ainda vão ficar juntos, pode apostar ;) Vlw ai._

* * *

Kissus e até!! 


End file.
